


.....

by Tesseractingrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesseractingrey/pseuds/Tesseractingrey





	.....

Lexa was a lesbian. She was the kind of person you look at and go “oh she’s a lesbian!” No one had ever had any doubts about her sexuality. When she came out to her parents, it was like she’d told them she liked shorts better than pants, not kissing girls better than boys. Lexa wasn’t sure if it was a vibe she gave off or if it was just because she fulfilled basically every cliche in the book, but everyone knew she was definitely a lesbian.

It was pretty impressive how genuinely cliche she was, though. She supposed they were stereotypes for a reason. Lexa owned 9 unique flannels, and was eyeing L.L. Bean’s fall collection to make it into double digits. She owned a cat, and would watch any movie that Kristen Stewart was in. Except Twilight, though, because she did still have standards. For that matter, she would watch any movie or TV show that had a gay character or actor in it, regardless of the genre or the quality. Twilight, again, being the only exception. If you got into her pickup truck, chances are Hayley Kiyoko or Tegan and Sara would be playing, and she’d be singing along to every single word. The only reason she’d never UHauled was the careful efforts of one Anya Jagala. She’d even played softball in high school, although now she did Taekwondo instead. It was a good way to work out her anger, though, because of course she fit that stereotype as well when she didn’t have some kind of outlet.

The stereotype that was currently posing a problem for her, though, was that she was friends with her ex, Costia. Which meant she’d heard about and met Costia’s new girlfriend, Clarke. Who was now also Costia’s ex girlfriend. Who was very attractive, probably a bit tipsy, and currently waving at her across the bar.


End file.
